1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in renewable energy for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. As the renewable energy, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
Single crystal bulk silicon using a silicon wafer, etc., has been now commercialized, but has not been put to practical use because of its high manufacturing cost.
To solve such a problem, recently, a thin film solar cell has been actively studied. In particular, a thin film solar cell using hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) is used to manufacture a large-sized solar cell module at a low price and thus has attracted much attention.
A thin film solar cell module including a plurality of thin film solar cells has an electricity generation area in which the plurality of thin film solar cells are formed, an edge area formed around the electricity generation area, and an insulating area for dividing between the electricity generation area and the edge area.
An unnecessary current path formed by again depositing or redepositing conductive materials (for example, a transparent conductive layer) removed by performing a scribing process on a substrate is required to be minimized, so that an electricity generation efficiency of the thin film solar cell module increases when the thin film solar cell module having the above-described configuration is manufactured.